


Sherlock No Longer Likes Flying

by cardiganfucker



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock No Longer Likes Flying

He was tapped on the nose.

Middle aged, in his fifties, airline pilot (judging by his tie), and obviously very, very confused.

“Martin, what are you wearing?”

Excuse me. “What?”

“Nice coat. Pretending to be Neo?”

“Who?”

“Do tell though, what on Earth has happened to your hair?” the man asked pulling at a curl. Sherlock took a step back, moving out of reach.

“Douglas, what are you doing, harassing random pass- oh.” A ginger version of Sherlock began coming from the Duty Free.

“Who’s this then?” the man, Sherlock could only guess was Martin, his apparent long lost ginger twin, asked the man who’d touched him.

“I…I thought he was you.” Douglas mused.

“I think he is me.” Martin said.

Sherlock just stared.

Martin was obviously a pilot; both Douglas and Martin worked together on an aeroplane. They had recently been on standby.

More staring.

The staring lasted far longer than polite when a rather bouncy fellow came up spurting off more sentences than even Sherlock could keep up with, all peppered with ‘Skip’ and ‘brilliant!’.

The Bouncy Man proceeded to declare Martin and Sherlock were brothers, wasn’t that brilliant, and that they should get back because ‘Mum was in an awfully foul mood.’

The other three men remained silent and parted ways uncomfortably.

When John met up with Sherlock, he’d never seen the man so quiet.

End


End file.
